Venus Erotica
by mutinecherry
Summary: Olympie Vème sicèle avant J-C. La veille de la dernière épreuve des Jeux Olympiques, un athlète prie avec ferveur pour la victoire, et si la Déesse entendait ses prières... OS pour le concours du forum Lovelemon. LEMON, LECTEURS ADULTES UNIQUEMENT, plus de 18ans


**Cette fiction comporte des scènes explicites (bien que ne comportant pas de violence), elle s'adresse donc exclusivement à des lecteurs adultes et avertis et en aucun cas à un public jeune et mineur! (Des logiciels de protections existent pour filtrer les contenus non appropriés aux jeunes).**

**En lisant cette histoire vous vous engagez à avoir l'âge requis. (+18)**

_**Voila mon petit OS, pour le concours Hot sport du forum Love Lemon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**_

_**Pour lire les autres OS du concours: -in- /f247-concours-hot-sport**_

_**Discalmer: les personnages appartiennent à SM, je ne suis que l'instigatrice de nouveaux plaisirs.**_

_**Merci à LyraParleOr pour sa correction**_

_Olympie Vème sicèle avant J-C. La veille de la dernière épreuve des Jeux Olympiques, un athlète prie avec ferveur pour la victoire, et si la Déesse entendait ses prières..._

Pov B

Je remontais la longue allée de terre battue noyée dans la brume. Les cigales chantaient dans le lointain, il faisait encore chaud malgré la fin de l'été. La mer toute proche exhalait ses embruns d'iode et de sel. Je respirais profondément cet air marin, un peu râpeux et irritant mais pourtant si vivifiant.

La lune éclairait les oliviers qui s'étendaient à perte de vue dans la plaine de l'Élide. Entre leurs feuillages qui bruissaient au gré des vents on pouvait voir les pierres blanches et brutes du temple de Zeus.

Le lieu était paisible et silencieux, à peine troublé par le murmure de la nuit, rien ici n'indiquait que demain aurait lieu l'ultime épreuve des Jeux Olympiques.

Tous le monde s'était retiré dans les demeures plus bas dans la plaine pour se reposer et se préparer à la grande cérémonie de clôture. Tous, sauf un...

C'est lui que j'allais rejoindre.

La brise s'engouffrait dans le capuchon qui couvrait mes cheveux, elle caressait mon visage de la plus agréable des façons. Je profitais à outrance de ces sensations mortelles et peu familières. Les être humains jouissent de trésors dont ils n'ont même pas conscience sur cette Terre, leur immortalité est l'essence même de leur bonheur et pas un ne l'accueille comme il le devrait, tous ne rêvent que d'immortalité et pourtant... S'ils connaissaient la tristesse de cette existence sans fin ils goûteraient avec bonheur le vent dans leurs cheveux et l'assurance que ce moment pourrait être leur dernier!

Certains d'entre vous l'auront sans doute compris, je n'étais ni humaine, ni mortelle. Des noms on m'en attribuait beaucoup... Anadyomène en référence à mon illustre naissance, Cypris pour la ville qui m'avait vue naître, Pandemos, Scotia, Nymphia, certains même me nommaient Venus, mais on préférait souvent me désigner sous le nom d'Aphrodite.

Deux légendes s'affrontaient pour ma naissance mais tous s'accordaient à dire que je naissais d'Océan... Déesse marine et de l'amour qu'il soit céleste ou vulgaire, protectrice des courtisans et du plaisir, on oubliait souvent que je pouvais offrir la victoire. Mon nom de Nikêphoros était peu célébré.

Les athlètes préféraient offrir leurs sacrifices à Zeus ou Déméter...

En ces Jeux Olympiques tous oubliaient la Déesse Victorieuse, tous, sauf un... C'est pour lui que j'étais là ce soir.

Mais en cette nuit claire et douce alors que je foulais la terre poussiéreuse j'étais Isabella, déesse revêtue de son enveloppe charnelle qui se fondait dans les charmes discrets de la vie de mortelle.

A mesure que mes pas me rapprochaient du Tétragone je pouvais distinguer le bruit du javelot qui troublait le silence de la nuit.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'avais pas pour habitude de me mêler aux mortels pour accomplir leurs prières! Mais l'Olympe était devenu était un lieu si ennuyeux! Mes récentes querelles avec Héra en avaient fait un endroit peu propice aux divertissements! Héra qui se réclamait reine de l'Olympe était la déesse la plus puritaine et la plus prude que vous ne pourrez jamais trouver!

J'avais besoin de divertissements et ce n'était certainement pas sur l'Olympe que j'allais pouvoir les trouver! Les déesses se méfiaient de ma beauté, il fallait reconnaître que je n'avais pas le moindre mal à séduire leurs volages d'époux, n'en déplaise à Héra qui ne jurait que par le mariage et la fidélité!

Voilà pourquoi ce soir-là j'étais descendue de ma montagne et avais revêtu les traits d'une douce jeune femme à la chevelure brune, plus belle que jamais une mortelle ne pourrait l'être. Ma peau scintillait subtilement dans la lumière lunaire et mes yeux bruns et profonds brillaient d'excitation.

Je me préparais à visiter un athlète qui me priait avec ferveur. Depuis l'ouverture des jeux, sa force et son habileté en avait fait le favori pour le titre de champion. Représentant d'une lointaine cité de Grèce, il était encore inconnu jusqu'à cette année.

Ses prières étaient rafraîchissantes et distrayantes, et surtout rares! Bien trop peu d'athlètes se souvenaient de mon caractère de Déesse Victorieuse.

C'était la curiosité qui d'abord m'avait fait pencher la tête en dessous des nuages. Je voulais voir à qui appartenait cette chaude et incandescente voix intérieure qui murmurait mon nom avec tant de ferveur!

Je ne fus pas déçue! Ce mortel devait avoir été abandonné par un Dieu à son berceau, c'était impossible autrement! Sa beauté sculpturale me donna tout de suite envie de le voir de plus près, et pourquoi ne pas m'amuser un peu avec lui...

J'étais si lasse de l'Olympe et des chamailleries perpétuelles qui déchiraient les Dieux... Il me fallait de la chair fraîche pour me distraire! Celui-là ferait l'affaire! Sa beauté était suffisamment digne d'une Déesse!

Je m'engouffrais silencieusement dans la tribune du petit stade d'entraînement. J'ôtais le capuchon qui me couvrait toujours les cheveux et le laissais glisser sur mes épaules.

La longue robe de lin blanche que je portais sublimait ma taille et la finesse du grain de ma peau. J'étais très fière de cette enveloppe charnelle, je crois même que je l'aurais gardée avec plaisir pour le restant de mon existence!

Quelques flambeaux illuminaient les colonnes de pierres brutes du stade. La scène était belle, presque irréelle.

Mon athlète avait délaissé le javelot pour s'entraîner au lancer de poids. Le bruit sourd de l'acier tombant sur la terre brune se répercutait entre les murs.

Je contemplais ce dos musclé offert à mon regard gourmand et insatiable...

Entièrement nu comme il était de coutume de l'être et le corps délicieusement huilé, mon athlète faisait rouler ses muscles dans l'effort.

Du bout des lèvres je prononçais son nom comme pour m'habituer à ce murmure caressant.. Edward... ça sonnait comme quelque chose d'exotique et de moderne. J'aimais son nom, je le prononçais suffisamment bas pour qu'il ne puisse rien entendre.

Dos à moi il ne me remarqua pas et je pus à loisir laisser glisser mes yeux sur ce corps sculpté par l'effort. Dans la faible lueur des flambeaux sa peau miroitait. Elle semblait si chaude et douce. Mon regard flotta jusqu'à ses fesses parfaitement musclées qui promettaient mille délices... J'imaginais mes jambes crocheter ses hanches pour le rapprocher de moi dans le plaisir. Cette nuit serait une très bonne nuit...

Le soleil chaud de la Grèce lui avait offert des cheveux couleur de bronze un peu clair. Je savais pour l'avoir de nombreuses fois observé que la couleur de ses cheveux s'accordait à merveille avec le vert limpide de ses yeux.

Perdue dans ma contemplation je ne remarquai pas tout de suite qu'il s'était retourné et me fixait d'un regard curieux.

Ses yeux étaient comme des émeraudes précieuses étincelant dans la nuit. J'avais fait un excellent choix en le prenant pour distraction ce soir...

Il s'avança vers moi d'un pas mesuré et calme les traits toujours emprunts de surprise.

Il faut dire que la présence d'une femme sur le site d'Olympie après l'ouverture des Jeux était formellement interdite! Elles étaient toutes dans la cité d'Elis où se tenaient les jeux féminins, mais leurs présences à Olympie était sacrilège!

Mon bel Edward se posait mille questions à mon sujet, je pouvais lire ses interrogations dans le jade de ses yeux.

Mon regard aussi gourmand qu'impertinent ne put résister à la tentation de courir sur ce corps nu... une ligne de poils sombres dessinait un chemin tout droit vers le V de ses hanches, lieu de toutes les perversions et de tous les plaisirs...

Mon athlète était gâté par la nature, c'était une caractéristique indispensable pour satisfaire une Déesse!

De plus en plus heureuse de mon choix je sentais poindre au fond de mon ventre une chaleur et une humidité familière.

Il interrompit sa marche féline à quelques pas de moi.

_**"-Bonsoir." **_Oh cette voix... grave et profonde! Je me pâmais d'envie en l'entendant.

_**"-Bonjour Edward..." **_Je murmurai son prénom d'une façon que je voulais séductrice. A voir le petit frémissement qui parcourut sa poitrine je pouvais voir que c'était un succès!

_**"-Vous connaissez mon nom?"**_

_**"-Je suis l'envoyée d'Aphrodite." **_Hors de question de lui révéler ma véritable identité! Je voulais le laisser voir en moi une petite vierge offerte, c'était une délicieuse façon de déchaîner ses ardeurs!

_**"-Comment?"**_

_**"-Elle a entendu vos prières..."**_

_**"-Je lui ai demandé la victoire alors je ne comprends pas"**_

_**"-Elle ne pourra rien faire si vous passez la nuit à vous épuiser à l'exercice! Je suis là pour que vos muscles trouvent le repos avant les épreuves de demain."**_

Il semblait être abasourdi et j'étais certaine qu'il ne voyait pas de quel genre de détente je voulais parler! Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, j'étais certaine d'arriver à mes fins! Après tout j'étais Aphrodite, la seule capable de séduire aussi bien les Dieux que les hommes!

Il me suivit toujours glorieusement nu jusqu'aux thermes jouxtant le tétragone.

Les flambeaux ici étaient moins nombreux que dans le stade, la lumière plus douce et voluptueuse. Je le conduisis jusqu'à la salle chaude embuée de vapeurs parfumées.

_**"-Allonge**__**-**__**toi sur le ventre Edward" **_Il s'exécuta alors que que la brume diffuse troublait ma vue, me privant quelques peu du spectacle de son corps divin.

Je pris une écuelle de cuivre pleine d'huile parfumée de cèdre et vins me mettre près de lui.

Son visage était tourné vers moi et il suivait chacun de mes mouvements avec un air un peu hébété mais charmant. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, ce petit geste me donnait envie de faire subir à sa bouche mille outrages!

Je posai mes mains tremblantes et mal assurées sur son dos, ce dos si délicieux qui déclenchait un raz de marée de chaleur dans mon intimité.

Il eut un petit frisson avant de se laisser aller complètement à la caresse de mes doigts.

Je suivais le chemin de ses muscles, massais sa peau douce et chaude. J'aurais voulu laisser courir mes lèvres le long de cette colonne vertébrale.

Lorsque mes mains s'égarèrent dans son dos il poussa un petit gémissement à peine audible. Nous étions entourés de brumes et des vapeurs de cèdre. Ce parfum était entêtant et capiteux, il déchaînait mes plus folles envies!

Je pris un plaisir sans nom à masser ses muscles tendus par l'effort... Décidant que son dos avait assez profité de mes services et qu'il était suffisamment détendu je laissais glisser mes doigts mutins le long de ses fesses.

Ses délicieuses fesses qui me donnaient envie de les croquer si fort... Je m'attardais quelques instants dessus, anticipant le plaisir que pourrait me donner un amant à la plastique si parfaite!

Dans la salle chaude ne résonnaient que ses gémissements rauques, son souffle court et le discret clapotis de l'eau.

Je massais ses pieds longuement, ayant de plus en plus envie de laisser courir ma langue sur ce corps offert et huilé par mes soins.

**"-Retourne****-****toi." **Il s'exécuta sans un mot, mais je pus constater l'effet de mon massage sur sa libido, son membre était tendu, désireux de mes mains... parfait! Mon plan marchait à merveille!

Je repris mes caresses sur ses cuisses, son ventre et sa poitrine, ignorant délibérément cette zone tentatrice qui pointait fièrement vers moi.

Alors que mes mains glissaient de son cou pour retourner se perdre sur son torse musclé ses petits mamelons si virils m'appelèrent. Je les taquinais doucement alors qu'Edward se mordait les lèvres d'envie, ses yeux incandescents me scrutaient, semblant me supplier de le soulager.

_**"-Mon massage te plaît?"**_

_**"-Je pense que c'est assez évident non?" **_Nos regards convergèrent vers son membre tendu.

Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire satisfait! Quelle bite pour un mortel!

_**"-En effet..."**_

_**"-Tu as des mains de fée! Et dire que je ne connais pas ton prénom encore!"**_

_**"-Isabella"**_

_**"-Isabella..." **_Mon prénom roulait sur sa langue, c'était un chant si doux à mes oreilles!

Mutine je glissai un doigt le long de son ventre, traçant le chemin de ses poils bruns et drus.

_**"-Il me semble que cette partie là doit être détendue aussi non?**_

_**"-il me semble aussi..." **_Je glissai la main le long de son aine rendue humide par la brume des thermes. Je me délectais du frémissement de sa peau sous mes doigts. Il n'était pas insensible à mes charmes, loin de là même...

Du bout de mon ongle je traçai le chemin de la veine qui courrait le long de son membre. Sa peau était si chaude!

Il ne put retenir un cri rauque de plaisir lorsque j'empoignai sa virilité. L'huile sur ma main la faisait merveilleusement bien coulisser entre mes doigts. Je me délectais des sensations autant que lui semblait les apprécier.

_**"-Aphrodite offre les plus merveilleux des cadeaux!" **_Je souris en pensant à mon petit secret avant de me pencher et de l'engloutir. C'était si bon de le sentir sous ma langue! Sa peau était délicatement salée et elle avait un goût merveilleux.

_**"-Isabella! Ta petite bouche est merveilleuse!" **_Je bourdonnais autour de son membre, comme pour lui répondre. Cela eut pour effet de le faire se contorsionner sous moi, ses hanches pompaient pour se fondre encore un peu plus dans ma bouche. Je détendais ma gorge pour l'engloutir plus profondément lorsque je sentis le petit tressautement de sa jouissance toute proche.

_**"-Je vais..." **_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se déversait en plusieurs jets abondants entre mes lèvres. Je gouttais cette semence, plus délicieuse que celle de n'importe quel Dieu!

Edward semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Sa respiration était erratique et ses yeux encore clos sur un monde de plaisirs.

Je caressais sa joue pour le ramener à la conscience, ce petit interlude et son goût sur ma langue n'avaient fait qu'attiser ma soif. J'en voulais encore, beaucoup plus! Entre mes jambes grondait un volcan prêt à entrer en irruption.

_**"-Isabella..." **_Je ne pouvais me lasser d'entendre ce nom murmuré de sa voix rauque.

Il prit mon bras fermement et m'attira contre sa poitrine. Sa bouche fondit sur la mienne avec envie. Il pouvait se goûter sur ma langue alors qu'il la dévorait furieusement.

Jamais de toute ma longue existence je n'avais partagé un baiser si passionné! C'était comme si une envolée de papillons prenait naissance aux creux de mon ventre. Je grondais du désir de le vouloir encore plus proche de moi.

Lorsque le souffle nous manqua et que nous dûmes nous séparer, il m'allongea sur le banc de pierres chaudes et de ses longs doigts il détacha ma robe de lin qui s'échoua sur les dalles dans un bruissement délicat.

Ses yeux coururent sur mon corps quelques longues secondes. Il semblait savourer le spectacle de ma peau miroitant dans la douce lueur des flambeaux.

_**"-Tu es si belle..." **_Un doigt câlin s'aventura le long de mon ventre, je frissonnais sous son toucher comme une jeune vierge.

Ses yeux me dévoraient, je me sentais proie dans son regard. Une proie fragile qu'il se préparait à attaquer.

Il me caressait avec dévotion, presque sans croire tout à fait que mon corps alangui lui était offert. Il brillait dans ses yeux une grande ferveur. Dans son regard je me sentais plus déesse que je ne l'avais jamais été alors que j'étais revêtue d'une enveloppe charnelle.

Ses caresses furent longues et délectables, sa bouche remplaça ses mains sur mes seins ronds et fermes. Il taquinait de la pointe de sa langue mes petites framboises érigées pour lui. C'était à mon tour maintenant de me tordre de plaisir sous ses caresses. Mon corps renaissait entre ses mains chaudes alors que son corps massif et huilé de pressait contre moi.

Un doigt aventureux glissa le long de mon intimité brûlante et ouverte comme un abricot mûr pour lui.

_**"-Tu es toute mouillée..." **_Sa bouche goûta mon mont de Venus. Jamais expression ne fut prise dans un sens plus littéral! Il ignorait totalement qu'à ce moment même c'était la peau de la déesse qu'il léchait...

Sa langue ne tarda pas à trouver le chemin de ma fente où perlait le désir. Il vient recueillir les gouttes de ma substance divine, un grognement appréciateur s'échappa de sa bouche.

Il léchait mon bouton enflé avec frénésie. Je me tortillais de plaisir sous les assauts de sa bouche qui me dévorait.

Il enfonça deux doigts dans mon vagin et je hurlai. L'orgasme montait en moi comme une grande marée, ses flots se déchaînaient dans mon ventre, menaçant de tout emporter.

Il retira ses doigts luisants de mon plaisir après avoir pompé quelques temps en moi et il les porta à ma bouche.

_**"-Go**__**û**__**te**__**-**__**toi ma belle, tu es**__** si savoureuse" **_Je pris ses doigts dans l'écrin chaud de ma bouche et fis comme je l'avais fait avec lui quelques temps plus tôt, je le débarrassais des perles liquides en goûtant la saveur acidulée de mon plaisir.

_**"-Encore Edward"**_

_**"-**_**T****u_ aimes que je te donne du plaisir comme ça?"_**

_**"-plus..." **_j'étais incohérente tant les sensations me faisaient défaillir. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un simple mortel puisse me faire perdre tous mes moyens de la sorte. Je n'étais plus qu'une poupée gémissante entre ses mains. Sa langue faisait des ravages dans mon abricot juteux et j'étais incapable de faire autre chose que de tirer sur ses cheveux plus doux que de la soie pour le rapprocher encore de mon centre chaud.

L'orgasme me terrassa lorsqu'il me pénétra de la pointe de sa langue. Dans mon dos je sentais le banc de pierres entailler ma peau mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de subir ce raz de marée qui me laissait tremblante sous le corps de mon amant.

Il ne me laissa pas reprendre mon souffle que déjà il me pénétrait de toute sa longueur.

Je gémis puissamment en sentant son gland buter au fond de mon ventre.

Son pubis caressait mon clitoris de la plus merveilleuse des façons alors que nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre.

_**"-Tu es si chaude..." **_Je sentais sa dureté me pénétrer et jamais je ne m'étais sentie si complète qu'en l'enserrant dans le fourreau brûlant et humide de mon intimité.

Mes jambes crochetèrent ses hanches et je l'exhortais à me pénétrer avec plus de force. Sous mes doigts je sentais le roulement de ses muscles sculptés par l'exercice.

Nos lèvres se soudèrent et je le sentis se déverser en moi alors qu'un nouveau raz de marée de jouissance se construisait dans mon ventre. Sa semence frappa mes parois intimes et cette sensation m'envoya plus loin que l'Olympe. Jamais jouissance ne fut si divine que dans les bras d'Edward. Ce mortel avait su me faire entrevoir un paradis que, moi la déesse de l'amour charnel, je n'avais jamais goûté.

Nous restâmes longtemps blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je caressais son dos encore emprunt d'huile parfumée alors qu'il reprenait son souffle dans mon cou en respirant le parfum de mes cheveux.

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser emprunt de douceur cette fois-ci. Ses yeux plus profonds que des puits de pierres précieuses se noyèrent dans les miens. Je caressais ses cheveux alors que ses mains courraient le long de ma peau et m'enveloppaient d'une sensation réconfortante.

La nuit était bien avancée maintenant...

Nous allâmes aux bains pour débarrasser nos corps de la sueur et de l'huile. Dans l'eau chaude nous nous câlinâmes longuement. C'était une surprise agréable que la tendresse après le sexe. C'était une chose à laquelle je n'étais pas habituée, comme quoi j'avais encore à apprendre malgré tout!

Nous fîmes l'amour une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci je pris les commandes et le chevauchais alors que des vagues d'eaux s'échouaient contre nos corps immergés dans un doux clapotis.

Il était temps pour moi de le quitter... Je lui ordonnai d'aller se reposer. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant la fin des Jeux Olympiques et il devait gagner! "La victoire ou la mort" n'est-ce pas...

_**"-Demain pense à cette nuit et alors tu auras la rapidité du gu**__**é**__**pard, la précision du faucon et l'agilité du singe**__**.**__**T**__**u seras plus fort qu'un Dieu..." **_Mais la compétition semblait loin de son esprit maintenant. Il me regarda avec tendresse et dévotion et peut-être même si j'osais le penser, avec amour...

_**"-Te reverrais-je?"**_

_**"-Pour cela il te suffira de m'appeler..."**_

_**"-Comment?"**_

_**"-J'entends toutes tes prières Edward, c'est pour ça que je suis là ce soir!"**_

_**"-Mais qui es-tu pour entendre les prières? Une nymphe?"**_

_**"-Une déesse..." **_J'embrassai la moue surses lèvres doucement.

_**"-Aphrodite n'oublie jamais Edward, et tu as été son meilleur amant..." **_

Je m'éloignai dans les ténèbres de la nuit, le laissant là abasourdi mais un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

Je couvris mes cheveux et lui soufflai un baiser avant d'être engloutie par la nuit au cœur du bois sacré d'Altis.

Le lendemain je me travestissais en homme pour retourner à Olympie. Le site était interdit aux femmes pendant les Jeux Olympiques.

Un jeune homme très efféminé certes, mais un homme tout de même.

Du haut des tribunes noyées dans le soleil de la fin d'été, je regardais les athlètes s'affronter. Edward remporta dignement chacune des épreuves. A la course aucun n'eut sa rapidité, à la lutte personne ne put rivaliser avec son agilité, au lancer c'est sa précision qui fut imbattable.

Lorsque le maître des jeux posa sur sa tête la couronne d'olivier, lorsqu'il reçut la consécration et fut auréolé de gloire, il croisa le regard de ce jeune homme en haut des tribunes. En plongeant son regard de jade dans le brun de mes yeux, il sut que j'étais là.

Aphrodite tient toutes ses promesses...

Dans son sourire j'eus l'assurance de le retrouver bientôt, très bientôt, à la faveur d'une prière...

_**Voila alors vos impressions? Si le coeur vous en dit laissez moi un petit message et vous pouvez aussi voter.**_

_**Petites explications:**_

_**Océan est une divinité de la famille des Titans.**_

_**Le titre fait comme vous l'aurez deviné reférence à Vénus qui est le nom romain d'Aphrodite, Eros est parfois décrit comme le fils d'Hérmes et d'Aphrodite.**_

_**Vénus érotica est aussi le nom d'un recueil de nouvelles érotiques que je vous conseil si vous aimez ce genre de lecture.**_

_**Voila j'espère que ce petit délire vous à plu!**_


End file.
